An Espada Thanksgiving
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Aizen wants his arrancar children to celebrate Thanksgiving, so they do. They must prepare. What ever will happen? Have a great Thanksgiving everybody.


An Espada Thanksgiving!

The Espada gathered around the bulletin board Aizen had recently put up to keep the Espada notified on all things important. Today's message practically covered the whole board. Aizen wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving, a human holiday to stuff your face and give thanks for all the ways you've been blessed. The Espada were upset to see he had forced them to take part in this ridiculous holiday by giving them each a job to do. Halibel and Grimmjow were horrified knowing they were the ones who would have to cook everything. Szayel and Aaroniero were in charge of the table top set up. Ulquiorra and Zommari would serve the food. Starrk and Yammy were taste testers. Aizen was careful to make sure Grimmjow wouldn't poison any food. Nnoitra and Barragan were the supervisors. How they, or rather Nnoitra, ended up with that job, no one knew. He was more than happy to know he was in charge of this. Halibel shook her head. Was this some kind of sexist holiday making her cook? At least Grimmjow would help her. There was one problem. She and Grimmjow looked at the menu. Where were they going to get a turkey? Fortunately, Aizen left a note:

You can find turkey in the World of the Living.

Well that was just fucking great. They had to go all the way there just to get a damn turkey? Yammy raised his hand. He wanted them to bring him a chicken. Fuck that. They were off. Ulquiorra and Zommari decided that since their job didn't come until later. They would do whatever the hell they wanted. Szayel was more than happy to be doing decorations. Aaroniero couldn't be more embarrassed. It was a bad enough he liked to wear frills, but doing crafts? He looked more like a woman now than ever! Both of his little heads cried as Szayel pulled him to his laboratory. His crafts would be ultimately awesome and scientific! Starrk and Yammy decided they should get the kitchen ready. Yammy already knew he would have to do all the work himself since it looked like Starrk would fall asleep. They left Nnoitra and Barragan standing there. Nnoitra had his signature grin on his face. No work? It must be his god damned birthday! Barragan nodded once. He was the king of this place. He better not be assigned work. They parted ways.

Let's see how Halibel and Grimmjow are doing, shall we?

"Okay, here we are in the World of the Living. Where do we find a fucking turkey?"

Halibel stuck a piece of soul candy in his face. Grimmjow eyed her. His eyes widened when he knew what she was getting at.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _You_ are not getting me to ask where a fucking turkey is."

"You're not making me swallow this thing."

Grimmjow eyed her. He snatched the soul candy and held it above his mouth. Halibel watched him carefully. Suddenly, Grimmjow grabbed her collar, pulled it down, but stopped. Her Hollow bone covered her mouth. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. Grimmjow squeaked in pain. She eyed him murderously.

"How dare you try to defy me." She said forcing the candy down his throat. He was gigai-a-fied. He took his arm back and stuck his finger in her face.

"If I was back in my body I would…"

"What?" She asked with malice in her voice. Grimmjow looked away. They both walked trying to find someone that would help them. They eventually came to a place that sold pies and stuff. Yes, a pie shop in the middle of a park place. Grimmjow sighed.

"I don't want to ask for directions…" He whined. Halibel slapped the back of his head knocking him over. He looked at her.

"HEY!"

"What is it with men not wanting to ask for help?"

"It's weak…and you're really stupid. People can see my reactions to your abuse…not you."

"I know that." She looked away. Her eyes shined. "Go! Ask him! Now!" She picked Grimmjow up and pushed him in the man's direction. He was holding a fully loaded barrel shotgun. Grimmjow eyed the piece as he walked to the man. The man looked at him and smiled.

"Eyeing my gun, eh? Pretty powerful work." He said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. You maybe hunting…turkeys?"

"It is Thanksgiving friend. I'm late, I know, but I'm going to get me a fine turkey for my family."

Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, I need a turkey for my, er, family too. Know where I can hunt some?"

"In the woods over yonder." He pointed to the woods far past where Halibel was standing. I nodded.

"Thanks man. Hey, good luck with your turkey."

"Thanks! Happy Thanksgiving and happy hunting."

He left the man. Halibel was tapping her foot impatiently. Grimmjow eyed her earning himself a slap across the face.

"What was that for!?"

"Fool! We need to get a turkey, and you waste time talking to some porkchop?"

"You sharks always refer to people as food. What's with that?"

The face she gave him made him drop the question and start walking to the woods. When they were in the woods, Grimmjow coughed up the soul candy. They figured they had an advantage if they were in their original bodies. They skulked around looking for a turkey. They heard a loud, choky sound and froze. Three wild turkey as big as a car wheel came strutting towards them. Halibel nudged Grimmjow.

"Get one." She whispered. Grimmjow nodded and walked carefully, slowly, sneakily towards the turkeys. He went for the biggest one. He almost wrapped his hands around its neck. It bit his finger ferociously.

"MUTHER-!!!!!!" He yelled. The other two turkey pecked at his legs. Halibel watched the scene with horror. They called as they attacked. More, like five more, giant turkeys came out the woods and overpowered Grimmjow. They each stepped on him when making their exit. Halibel ran over to the fetal-positioned Grimmjow. She looked at him.

"Are you okay…?" She asked almost wanting to laugh.

"Th-th-they're monsters!"

Okay, we'll come back to them later. What is Starrk and Yammy up to?

* * *

Yammy was wiping down countertops, washing dishes that would be used, and other jobs you could think of. Starrk had his head down on the table sleeping. Yammy looked at the drool leaking out of his mouth onto the table and groaned. He grabbed a pot and a spoon, stood over Starrk, and hit them together. Starrk jumped up.

"I'M UP!!" He yelled. Yammy sneered.

"Yeah, you're up now. I've been doing all the work."

"No, no, I washed that one pot."

"_One_." Yammy repeated. Starrk rolled his eyes. Yammy punched him in the jaw. He grabbed his face.

"Hey! I'm up! My eyes are open!"

"That wasn't to wake you up, dumbass. That was for being a lazy bastard."

Starrk smiled.

"Thanks."

Yammy put his fist up for a second hit. Starrk waved his hands.

"I'm sorry! I'll help! I'll help!" He said. Yammy spit.

"You're damn right you're going to help."

They started working together to clean the remainder of the dishes. Starrk stopped. He looked at Yammy.

"What's taking Halibel and Grimmjow so long? It shouldn't take this long to get a turkey."

"It has been an hour…I wonder where they are?"

We'll see later. Right now, let's see how Aaroniero is holding up.

* * *

Aaroniero's high voiced head was crying his head off while the other head looked at the work Szayel had given them to do. He was making paper turkeys. Szayel was working on a turkey hologram to put in the middle of the table. It would really gobble and walk in place. Szayel looked at Aaroniero's crying head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I look like a fucking woman!!! The frills, the crafts! I've sunk!"

"Cheer up. The frills were your idea." His 'brother' said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Hey, hey, you two. Be nice to each other. You both live in the same liquid filled jar…helmet…thing." Boy did Szayel epic fail that. He rolled his eyes and went back to his computer program. Aaroniero's little head stopped crying.

"It's about time." The deeper one said.

"Be quiet. I just decided that as long as no one can see me, I'm fine."

They were all silent.

"Everyone already knows you have this job…"

"WHAT!? !!!!!!!!"

"SZAYEL!"

Whoopah. No helping those…three? Since the other four have no job, let's go check back on Halibel, Grimmjow, and the killer turkeys

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" The two yelled running as fast as they could.

"You just had to try the cero! You just had to try!" Grimmjow yelled. Halibel huffed.

"At least I did something! You got your ass kicked by them."

"There were twenty of them!"

"There were only three of them you dirty liar!!!" She yelled. The turkeys gobbled wildly behind them. Grimmjow looked back.

"MY AIZEN! They're eyes are red!!!"

"No they're not." Halibel groaned. Grimmjow laughed.

"I'm lying? Lying about demon turkeys? You look!"

Halibel looked back and almost swore. Their eyes were red. Their beaks were super sharp, perfect for pecking. Halibel needed to end this. She jumped up in to the highest branches of a tree. Grimmjow jumped up with her. They looked at the army of turkeys surround the tree. They stood perfectly still, glaring at them. Halibel slid into a sitting position.

"Oh…they can't get us up here."

"You sound disappointed." Grimmjow looked at her. She shrugged.

"I guess I am. I haven't been this exhilarated since Nnoitra and I…uh, never mind."

"Yeah…Are you, uh, shaking the tree?"

"No. I'm sitting here."

They looked down. The turkeys were pecking at the tree making it fall slowly.

"If they reach the end, we'll fall." Halibel said simply as that. Grimmjow looked up. He ripped a branch off the tree and chucked it at the turkeys. They gobbled wildly pecking faster. Halibel slapped Grimmjow.

"Idiot! We'll fall faster! The rest of the trees are too weak to support us!"

"I know. Watch." Grimmjow continued. The tree fell. "Timber!!" He stood on the tip of the tree as it fell. He used his cero to speed it up. SQUASH. All the turkey they could eat.

They stomped in through the door with the sack of turkeys. Starrk and Yammy looked at them.

"Jeez! How long does it take to get a couple of turkeys!?"

"Actually, we got thirty." They said wearily holding up the sacks.

"We don't need that many!!" Starrk objected. Yammy put a hand on front of Starrk to stop him.

"Mind explaining why you two are so beat up?" He asked.

"Turkeys are evil. Let's stop right there." Halibel said dragging the sack to the counter and skinning it quickly. Nnoitra barged in.

"Aye! You two! Are you just starting work!?"

Halibel and Grimmjow glared at him. He froze. He backed out.

"Keep up the good work!" He left.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Zommari were in the break room. Zommari was meditating; Ulquiorra was reading. They were growing tired of this wait that seemed like it would last for eternity. Ah, whatever. It would make Aizen happy.

* * *

The first ten turkeys were in the ovens cooking now. Grimmjow and Starrk were working on mash potatoes. Halibel and Yammy were working on cranberry sauce. Things were a little hectic seeing how the oven was too fast.

"TURKEYS FIVE, SIX, AND SEVEN ARE BRUNING!!!!!" Grimmjow yelled.

"HOLY CRAP!!" They all yelled.

In the lab, Aaroniero's little head had stopped crying. The crafts were done. They were on the way to the meeting room where they would be eating. Szayel skipped merrily. Aaroniero sulked and dragged his feet. They hung up little pumpkin ornaments around the room. They hung up streamers of fall colors around the room. Aizen's chair was especially decorated. The holographic turkey's module was set in the middle of the table. It was set on a timer to turn on. The paper turkeys were hung up and taped to the walls. Paper leaves Aaroniero made were thrown over the table in a decorative manner. Pumpkin scented candles were set on the table but not lighted. What would be the point in that? Now that they're job was done, they might as well go see how the food was going. They entered the kitchen to see everyone putting out a fire in oven number two. They ran over to help.

"Put it out! Put it out!" They yelled. Aaroniero grabbed a fire extinguisher and turned it to the fire.

"Was that all the turkey!?" Szayel asked horrified.

"You wish!" They all smiled showing them the vast amount of turkey they had left. Aaroniero and Szayel joined the cooking. Nnoitra and Barragan came in later to check on them but were pulled into the cooking. Eventually, Ulquiorra and Zommari came in because they were tired of waiting.

* * *

Aizen didn't understand. This was the time he told everyone to be out here. The room was decorated, but no one was here. Where had everyone gone? He was a bit upset that no one showed up to his feast of thanks. It wasn't a feast without food. He decided to march right over to the Espada's rooms and scold them. No one was in their rooms. No one was in the break room…Where was everybody? He opened the door to the kitchen. Everyone was there. Instead of being upset, Aizen smiled. There were all his arrancar children cooking and eating. Being quite happy. They were surely thankful for each other.

An Espada Thanksgiving

* * *

Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving Day,

A Day to give thanks

A hot kitchen brimming with food _is_ something to be thankful for,

But it cannot satisfy the heart.

Look to your left, look to your right, and feel what deeply matters most.

YOU ARE NOT ALONE.

:) :D

HAPPY THANKSGIVING


End file.
